Electricidad
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: Luffy no sabe qué es la electricidad. Decidido a saberlo le pregunta a toda su tripulación, ¿lograrán responderle como debe? Dinámica especial de la comunidad rolera de One Piece en VK, letra E. Dedicado a Dante.


Tiene apenas 19 años, 19 años en que su vida se ha enfocado solamente en ser el rey de los piratas y asumir el gran tesoro que una vez el padre de su hermano dejó en Raftel. Es por ello que si le preguntas qué es la confianza te contestará que es la consecuencia los lazos que fue uniendo con su Ace y Sabo, que si le preguntas qué es la amistad responderá que son sus compañeros de viaje a los cuales les tiene tanto aprecio, que si le preguntas qué es la adrenalina será eso que le llena el cuerpo cuando un nuevo rival más fuerte a lo anterior se presenta ante él y que si a sus oídos llega la pregunta sobre lo que son los sueños te sonreirá y sabiendo la respuesta dejará todo al aire. Porque así es Luffy, porque él sabe que tú tienes que encontrar esa respuesta por tus propios medios.

Pero su semblante cambia cuando dicha pregunta se le hace en la mente y logra quitarle gran tiempo de su día para tratar de responderla por sí solo, y es que no sabe qué es la electricidad. No en sentido figurativo, puesto que Enel terminó de dejarse bien en claro si es que de niño no lo entendió todo; sino más bien en uno literal, uno que al pequeño capitán lograría sacarle canas verdes como al espadachín. ¿Y qué es?, ¿porqué el afán de darle un significado a tal infantil pregunta que su subconsciente inventó de un momento a otro? No lo sabe, y por eso se encuentra ocupado.

Va hacia el gimnasio, encontrando a Zoro entrenando sin descanso.

— ¡Zoro!, ¿qué es la electricidad?

Él sólo le ve raro, quizá pensando qué mosca le habrá picado ahora a al azabache. Le gruñe, un tranquilo modo de decirle que no lo sabe y le deje tranquilo, qué ese día él no será su libro con todas las respuestas. Entonces va a la cocina, viendo como el cocinero no hace más que entonar palabras para la navegante.

— ¡Sanji!, ¿qué es la electricidad!

Los corazones desaparecen de sus ojos y se giran a él, al igual que los de la navegante. De momento no comprende la inocente pregunta, pues su mente sugiere que su capitán no es tan idiota, entonces parece encontrar el significado real. Luffy hace una mueca cuando le ve sonreír tan ensimismado para la pelirroja y le susurra un melodioso:

«No lo sé, Luffy.»

Y ante el quejido del menor y la puerta cerrándose Nami le reniega su cruel respuesta, y Sanji sólo atina por decirle que así como deja a los demás con el significado de los sueños a la nada por dichas razones, él debería darle el privilegio de contestarse esa pregunta por sí mismo, ya que pocas veces uno puede gozar de tal placer. Nami entonces ríe, soltando un insulto tal acaramelado para el rubio.

Termina corriendo hacia la enfermería y se topa con Chopper ocupado con un lápiz y papel en el escritorio.

— Chopper, ¿tú sabes qué es la electricidad?

El reno le mira y dice lo que ya sabe, qué es Enel y si no le basta que le pregunte a Robin. Un acto tan poco acorde a la actitud del menor, pero Luffy entiende que ser doctor no es nada sencillo. Le da las gracias y se dirige con la arqueóloga, quién tranquilamente toma un café mientras leer en el acuario.

— Robin, ¿tú sabes qué es la electricidad?

Ella, un tanto fina, le alza la mirada. Primero curiosa, después sonriente ante la nueva meta que se empeña en llegar su buen capitán. Le incita a sentarse, y mientras ella sólo le acaricia la mejilla fraternalmente siente un familiar olor a sake venir de sus prendas. Finalmente sólo escucha el consejo de ir con Usopp y hacerle ver sus dudas, que quizá eso le ayude. Él agradece y se echa a andar hacia el taller. En el camino sus ojos divisan a Brook, y ahora recio a conocer las respuestas de todos le hace la misma cuestión.

— ¿Qué es la electricidad, Brook?

El esqueleto empieza a cantar, muy divertido ante la cara que pone su capitán. Sin embargo, al verle huir refunfuñando, se detiene y suspira ajeno, quizá, a la situación. Bien lo sabe, él entiende qué es la electricidad, ¿pero acaso es digno de contarle a Luffy? Cuando llega al taller ve a Franky salir, y también le hace la misma pregunta, no obteniendo más que una cara confusa.

— ¿Qué es la electricidad, Franky?

«¡Es algo SÚPER!» recibe en voz del carpintero antes de este partir a quién sabe dónde. ¿Y por qué la electricidad es súper?, ¿qué tiene esta de interesante y por qué nadie le responde cómo se debe? Detrás de la puerta escucha a su mejor amigo quejarse por algo, los ojos le brillan y emocionado se adentra a la habitación. Ahí ve a Usopp, limpiando su mano de un rojo brillante. Se altera, por supuesto, pensando que a su camarada le ha ocurrido algo malo, pero sobre la mesa reposa un corazón tallado a mano, con un tallo tan verde como pasto sobre el barco.

— ¡Usopp! — saluda alegre, acercándose para palmear su espalda un par de veces. Usopp le sonríe— Le he preguntado a todos lo mismo pero nadie me contesta bien… ¿Nadie sabe lo qué es la electricidad?

Reacciona como los demás, con sorpresa. Es al mismo tiempo en que termina de desprender el carmín de sus manos cuando comprende y le pide que se siente en el banco que suele usar para trabajar. Ahí le ve serio, y antes que nada le cuestiona su duda.

— ¡Porqué quiero saber!, y más te vale que no digas «Enel».

Usopp suelta una gran risa y niega la idea, mientras que un Luffy le dedica la más intensa de sus miradas, en la espera de una respuesta de tal magnitud que logre rellenar todos sus esfuerzos por ese día. El otro suspira, y sonrojado dice:

— Es Kaya, para mí ella es la electricidad— decide proseguir su cursilería luego de que Luffy inclinara la cabeza, en señal de que seguía igual o incluso peor que antes—. Si no buscar una respuesta científica, entonces es una más romántica, Luffy. Para mí Kaya es mi electricidad.

— ¿Entonces yo tengo electricidad? — el tirador ríe ante la ironía de que un hombre de goma tenga tal elemento, pero aún así le responde.

— Hagamos algo, Luffy. Te diré las cosas que me suceden cuando estoy con Kaya y me dirás en quién piensas primero— asiente, y como si estuviera a punto de pelear su lleva las mangas hacia arriba— ¿Con quién te sientes cómodo?

— Con ustedes, mis amigos.

— ¿Con quién eres feliz?

— Con ustedes, mis amigos.

— ¿Cuándo ves algo lindo, en quién piensas?

— ¡En Makino!

— ¿Cuándo tienes frío, en quién piensas?

— En Ace.

— ¿Y cuando sentías frío?

— En Sabo.

— ¿Y si te presento una rosa?

— En Shanks.

— ¿Qué hay del cielo?

— Está Vivi.

— ¿Y de la Luna?

— ¡Rayleigh!

— ¿Del sol?

— Jinbei.

Usopp llega a la conclusión de que la electricidad de Luffy son todos sus amigos, esos compañeros que sin dudarlo estuvieron ahí para él en cualquier momento. Quienes le apoyaron sin importar las consecuencias y están dispuestos a darla su vida para que cumpla su sueño. Sonríe enternecido ante el descubrimiento, y le mira con sumo cariño. Está a punto de decirle todo, pero le interrumpe.

— Es raro, porque no importa cuando lo piense en todas las respuestas está Torao.

Abre sus ojos y tan sólo llega a preguntar una última vez más.

— Luffy, ¿quién aparece en tu mente cuando digo «amor»?— este no lo piensa, atina a dar la más enorme de sus sonrisas y firme contesta:

— ¡Torao!

Han pasado unas horas desde que entendió lo que era la electricidad, desde que Usopp le explicó a detalle lo que trataba. Antes de irse a dormir corre hasta dar con los frutos de su navegante, a sabiendas de que ahí estará su aliado custodiando la bella luna. Una risa le hace visible a los grisáceos ajenos, puesto que después de la encuesta anterior le parece gracioso el que Trafalgar esté viendo la luna, un reflejo para Luffy de lo que es el viejo Rayleigh.

— Mugiwara-ya.

Acelera sus pasos y se deja ver por el ajeno a centímetros de su pecho. Le mira inocente, dibujando en su aliado un rostro de molestia pero un brillo algo peculiar que sólo ocasiona en él un sonrojo. Tal y como reacción en cadena parte de las ojeras del moreno se tinten de carmín.

— ¿Sabes, Torao? Hoy aprendí lo que es la electricidad.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y a mí qué? — nuevamente se ríe, y es que nota el nerviosismo del otro.

— Tú eres, para mí, la electricidad.

Se va del lugar, dejando a Law con un enorme beso ya plantando en los labios y un sonrojo más intenso que lo que alguna vez fue el atardecer de ese día. Es como si toda su aura negra se volviera rosa de momento a otro.

— Sólo tú podrías confundir la electricidad con el amor, Mugiwara-ya.


End file.
